maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacks the Giant Slayers
Jacks the Giant Slayers is a take-off of Jack the Giant Slayer. This segment is from MAD Season 4, Episode 10 (88): Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beautiful Voice. Summary When the famous Jack gets crushed by giants, the kingdom has to call in whatever other Jacks are left. References *DreamWorks' Rise of the Guardians *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *Tim Burton's the Nightmare Before Christmas *''the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/School_of_Rock School of Rock] *''Betty White's Off Their Rockers'' Characters *Jack *Sir Elmont *Captain Jack Sparrow *Jack Skellington *Jack Black *Jack White *Jack Frost *Flapjack *Fallon the Two-Headed Giant *Fee the Giant *Fye the Giant *Foe the Giant *Fumm the Giant Transcript (Scene begins in the kingdom) Sir Elmont: Jack, it's up to you to climb this beanstalk and defeat the giants and save us all. Jack: Can do. (He climbs to the beanstalk and hustles to the land of giants while he's swinging his sword.) Jack: Oh-ho-ho. Giant, as in "large". I---I---I meant in popular and an even point. Oh-ho-ho-ho! (The giants growled at Jack while he pointing his sword up high, then he sees a shadow of a fist.) That's a big fist you got there! Why are you raising it up like that? Why are you now spinning around like a windmill? Why are you bringing it down like--- (Jack got crushed by a giant's fist) Sir Elmont: Man, this is great! Jack is up there beating giants. (Jack fell down from the sky and got beaten by giants.) Sir Elmont: Jack? Jack? Well, it looks like we are gonna need help with that. (At a meeting) Sir Elmont: So, from what I can gather, only people named Jack can defeat giants so that's why I've called all of you: Captain Jack Sparrow, Pumpkin King Jack Skellington, Jack Black, the actor who thinks he's a rockstar, Jack White, the rockstar who thinks he's an actor, Jack Frost, from Rise of the Guardians, and Flapjack, who once had a TV show on Cartoon Network, but probably won't be seen again after this scene. Trivia *This is the first time Jack the Giant Slayer and ''the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' showed up. *This is the second time DreamWorks' ''Rise of the Guardians'' and Tim Burton's ''the Nightmare Before Christmas'' appeared. *This is the third time Cartoon Network was mentioned. *When Jack got crushed by giants, here are the other Jacks that were left: *#Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean (He got tangled up with Jack White.) *#Jack Skellington from Tim Burton's the Nightmare Before Christmas (He was broken up into bones.) *#Jack Black, the actor who thinks he is a rock star (He was stuck in a bun.) *#Jack White, the rock star who thinks he is an actor (He got tangled with Captain Jack Sparrow.) *#Jack Frost from DreamWorks' Rise of the Guardians (He got crushed by a giant shoe.) *#Flapjack from the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, which was cancelled on Cartoon Network on August 30, 2010 and was never seen again (He disappears before the title card.) *Movie parodies were found at the end of the episode, such as Giants of the Caribbean, The Giant Nightmare Before Christmas, School of Giants and Rise of the Guardians II. *Probably say that the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack it was a show of cartoon network that nobody wants to see again, and Flapjack disappears before the title card, It was a reflection to some criticism on his show, considering it as one of the less popular shows on Cartoon Network. **Although this sketch had been made after Uncle Grandpa, Flapjack possibly have had a chance. Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Movie Parodies Category:Death Category:Jack